Global positioning satellites (GPS) systems allow a user to determine his or her position on the earth so long as the GPS system is in contact with a number of GPS satellites. GPS systems may also include a map which, when overlaid by the systems current position, may allow a user to navigate roads depicted on the map. In some GPS systems, the map may be out of date because, for example, new roads have been created, old roads have been destroyed, some roads are under construction, among other reasons. Additionally, data related to possible flow of traffic, possible turns at intersections, among others may simply be incorrect due to errors during the manual entering of the map data by a human.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.